Owen
Owen is one of the few characters who has been played by a different character every season. In his first season he was played by Totaldramaactionfann. Then in TDI, Blanchboy99. In TDWT and TDR he was played by Sponges2by4. Total Drama Action Owen's time in Total Drama Action was short lived. He won the first challenge, along-side Beth. Letting him chose his Team first. His team became known as The Screaming Gaffers. However, when they lost the first challenge, Owen was sent packing. Owen, throughout the Season had high hopes of returning later. He also wanted trent to win. However he never did. He also fought about making alliance but never did. In Total Drama Island, Totaldramaactionfann did not return as Owen, instead Blanchboy took the role for Next season. Total Drama Island Owen's time in Total Drama Island was even MORE short lived than Total Drama Action! He was eliminated before anyone else! Mainly because of peoples dislike for his character in the ACTUAL SHOW! However, Owen did return later. Justin Chose Owen to return when Justin won the Special Re ward Challenge. Total Drama World Tour Owen started in Total Drama WOrld Tour Played by a new user! Sponges2by4. Owen was placed on Team Amazon, the team that could never stop their losing streak. Owen survived the first 4 eliminations. The Farthest out of the two seasons before it. In the Secondepisode, when the teams landed in New York, they had to complete a relay race to the Empire Sate building. Owen couldn't pull through for his team, making him a candidate for elimination. However, Alejandro and Cody were the bottom two. Saving Owen a spot in the next challenge. After the competitors landed in Greece Owen sprinted (well, walked) to his site. The competitors had to find hidden immunities anywhere in Greece! Owen ran as fast as he could (not very fast) but was unsuccesful when LeShawna found the immunity and was safe. Team Amazon lost, putting Owen in the hot seat as he had lost his team their challenge many times before. When it came down to Owen and Trent in the bottom two, our big fella Owen had to take the drop of shame. Total Drama Reunion Owen makes it farther in this season than any other season in the history of this camp. He becomes quick friends with new competitor Darcy, and manages to avoid 2 close eliminations. He keeps his reputation of Owen by eating and sleeping like no other season before! He's a fighter Despite recieving a lot of votes in previous eliminations he makes it far! To the Final 10! He later meets his undeserving end in Episode 18 in a brutal double elimination with Lindsay. He makes 9th Place. He recieved 5 votes and Lindsay received 4 votes. Trent vows to get revenge for his buddies' elimination. Total Drama World Tour 2 ﻿Owe started off this season on team chris is really really really really hot. He past the first five elimination. But when Geoff sent Owen to swim the other way to see if the team was going the wrong way he took to long losing the cahllenge for his team. That night Duncan, Geoff, and Darcy all booted him out giving him 13th place. At least he made it that far!!! ﻿ Category:Owen Category:TDWT Category:TDR Category:Season 5 Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Fat